Total Drama Rankdown - Round Five
kk Order * Epic * Bruno * Toad * Duke * CK * Matt * O * Jax * Dyna Nominations Alright I didn't really want to be that ''guy in the rankdown who put up all the shitty filler but..... *'Justin (TDI - 20th Place) - OUT''' *'Beth (TDI - 16th Place)' *'Scott (ROTI - 4th Place)' *'Jo (TDAS - 12th Place)' *'Gwen (TDAS - 4th Place)' *'Cody (TDI - 17th Place) - SAVED' *'Ezekiel (TDI - 24th Place)' *'Tyler (TDI - 18th Place) - SAVED' *'Owen (TDI - 1st Place)' *'Topher (TDPI - 8th Place) - OUT' *'Noah (TDI - 21st Place)- SAVED' *'Bridgette (TDI - 10th Place)- SAVED' *'DJ (TDWT - 12th Place)' ...of course, I had to have my CONTROVSERIALNOMS too! *'Zoey (ROTI - 3rd Place)- SAVED' *'Heather (TDI - 3rd Place) - SAVED' *'Duncan (TDAS - 8th Place) - SAVED' *'Courtney (TDWT - 8th Place) - SAVED' *'Jo (ROTI - 5th Place) -OUT' Eliminations tba #60- Ezekiel (TDI, 24th) your numbering system SUCKS Anyway, I didn't mind TDI Ezekiel thaaat much, He didn't light my world on fire or anything, but I didn't hate him. However, he's probably one of the people I liked least in TDI. He was irrelevant and boring and I know Toad would save him and will probably hate me for this cut, so speaking of things Toad will hate me for I save Zoey (ROTI) because she's actually underrated #EhaosEpic #59- Scott (ROTI - 4th Place) TDRI Scott is horrible and I have no idea why he's still in. Saving Bridgette. STOP NOMINATING HER UGH SHE'S AMAZING IN TDI AND MUST MAKE TOP 25 AT LEAST. Oh, and FUCK YOU EPIC. #58 - Gwen (TDAS, 4th Place) Fuck you, Epic. Two Izzys and now Zeke?! At least it was the worse Zeke (canberra) Anyway, Gwen in TDAS was just eeeeh. I didn't mind her, but I didn't love her, and I felt like her friendship with Courtney ended on a really shitty note and just suffered from bad writing. I can't remember much she did, but that's because I can't remember much ANYONE in All-Stars whose name was not Mike, Zoey, or Scott (because he's a g.od) did. Saving TDI Noah. Because... it's Noah. #57 - Topher (TDPI, 8th Place) Okay, literally, how did Topher make it this far? Topher was honestly in the bottom two for me in the season, and had interactions with zero of the cast outside of Chris. Saving TDI Heather. #56. Justin (TDI - 20th Place) Justin's one contribution to the entire season Saving TDWT Courtney (sun) #55. Jo (TDRI- 5th Place) Oddly enough, we've reached a point where I don't actually dislike anyone left in this nom pool/ This therefore makes Jo my least favorite of the group, since I found Jo kind of annoying. I mean, Jo never did much to make me laugh, other people interacting with her did. Also she excercises naked. Weirdo. Saving TDI Tyler #54. DJ (TDWT - 12th Place) I love DJ, just not in TDWT. The animal curse thing got really old, really fast, and he really didn't do anything memorable besides that. I loved his duo with Lindsay, but he's definitely my least favorite out of the people left. Saving TDI Beth because TDA Beth was robbed. #53. Jo (TDAS - 12th Place) Jo wasn't BAD in TDAS. She had a short-lived plotline with Heather and a few good lines. However... she was only in for 3 episodes. There was only so much she could do. Kind of irrelevant in the season and overall not the best character left. Saving TDAS Duncan! His 2nd-best incarnation and the one that saved his character tbh. -Jax #52. Owen (TDI - 1st Place) first off, fuck you Jax, fuck you Duke Now that we're done with this, meh @these final options. Cody was kind of a loser and very similar to his TDWT incarnation but in the end he ended up getting Gwent together and seemed mostly cool with it. Owen on the other hand mostly contributed to TDI by being weird and fucking up over and over again. Bye saving TDI Cody because I guess I have to tbh. never make me the last one to nom again -Dyna